Pain and Money
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: There's a new GM on Raw and she and a certain superstar do not get off to a great start, I own Haley and xxFallingSkiesxx owns Taylor, please read and review! :


Tonight was her first night on the job as GM, she felt honored that Triple H and Stephanie trusted her enough to put her charge, she just hoped they would feel the same way after her first night was over.

It was the night after Night of Champions and she had to say she was fully expecting John Cena to walk out as the WWE champion, but because of a draw Punk retained the title. She felt her stomach churn as she thought about the WWE champion, he'd been acting extremely shady lately due to his sudden alliance with Paul Heyman. Walking out on matches, demanding respect from everybody. That was certainly no way for a WWE champion to act, which was why she was putting him in a match that night, a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as she eyed the Night of Champions poster hanging on the wall.

A stagehand popped his head in and told her that they were about to go live in a few minutes, which meant the opening segment with her was about to start so she followed the cute stagehand to the tunnel and waited until she got the cue to head to the ring.

"Welcome everyone, this is Monday night Raw and I am your General Manager, Haley Michaels. We have a great show for you tonight, matches such as Randy Orton going one on one again in a rematch against Dolph Ziggler! Also as a second main event of the evening we have-"

Haley was interrupted by the familiar tune of CM Punk's entrance music, Haley sighed and turned her attention to the stage where the WWE champion appeared and made his way down the ramp microphone in hand. _Here we go_ she thought as he entered the ring and walked right up to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…think about what your about to do there missy" Punk told her. "I just went through a battle last night with John Cena and came out on top" he raised the title above his head and the crowd booed even louder than when he came out.

She smirked slightly and narrowed her eyes at the WWE champion "You may have won last night…but it was by default. I am the new General Manager and you will not push me around Punk, now before I was so rudely interrupted, tonight's second main event will be a rematch…CM Punk vs. John Cena for the WWE championship" The petite brunette walked past the fuming WWE champion and stepped out of the ring, as she started up the ramp she suddenly stopped and with microphone still in hand she added "oh and Punk…" the champion turned to look at her. "good luck tonight"

Haley sat at her desk and pulled her ringing phone from the top desk drawer, she had a pretty good feeling as to who it was.

"hi dad" she greeted. "ya everyone's been great so far…I think Punk is probably the only one unhappy with me"

The was a knock at the door and her phone conversation with her dad was cut short but she promised to call him as soon as the show went off the air.

"Come in" she called out, putting her phone back in the desk drawer.

"hey there new General Manager" came the familiar voice of her fellow diva, Taylor Calaway. Haley got up and greeted her friend with a hug.

"Yea, so I'm pretty sure Punk isn't too happy with me since he has to defend the title again, against John" Haley said, the two girls walked over to the nearby couch and sat down.

Taylor was Haley's best friend in the business, they both came in at the same time and while Taylor had become a bit more accomplished Haley knew this was a huge opportunity for her so she had to make the most of it.

"Oh well, you have a good head on your shoulders Hales, you know the difference between right and wrong. I have no doubt this will be an easy job for you." Taylor assured her friend.

There was another knock on the door and without giving her a chance to respond it flung open and in walked a fuming CM Punk. Both girls stood up immediately, Haley linked her arm through Taylor's as Punk stared into her hazel orbs. Instead of saying anything he grabbed a random picture frame on her desk and chucked it at the wall.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Haley but I will not be disrespected! You..will…respect…me" he seethed, merely inches from her face. Haley stayed strong, not allowing him to see the fear coursing through her body at that very moment.

"Hey" came another voice from the door. As if on cue 'Super' Cena entered the room. "leave her alone Punk…she's just doing her job" he stated.

"Wow…this is rich. Super Cena to the rescue huh Haley…having your friends fight your battles now since you the big bad GM" Punk scoffed, he was obviously not happy about having to defend the title a second night in a row.

Haley was a quiet person for the most part but if someone kept poking her she knew exactly how to defend herself and that's exactly what Punk was doing right now…he was trying to provoke her, just like he would do with AJ.

"Ya know…lets make this interesting" a smirk formed and she took a brave step forward which made Punk take a step back. "You want to come in here and try to intimidate the General Manager, bad move Punk…because now your match tonight is a steel cage match. Now get out of my office"

The WWE champ was at a loss for words for once. Haley let out a sigh of relief after she heard the door close.

"Good job Hales…" John gave her a hug. "Don't like him intimidate you like that…he thinks that since he's the champ he can get away with it"

"I can see why AJ had a nervous break down, some people just love to torture people." Haley said, went over to her desk and sat on the edge of it. _She was beginning to have second thoughts…maybe she wasn't cut out for this job._

As Taylor and John left, Haley found herself tearing up, _she knew Hunter and Stephanie had a lot of faith in her but… _

She stood up and went over and began picking up the broken picture frame off the floor, as she gathered up the broken glass and set it on her desk another hand reached out and picked up the picture, that hand belonged to a tattooed arm. She looked out the corner of her eye to see Randy Orton by her side, he gave her a warm smile and handed her the picture.

"Rough night" he asked curiously.

"I think they picked the wrong person for the job" she answered sullenly.

"They didn't pick the wrong person, Hunter and Stephanie wouldn't have picked you if they didn't think you could do it Haley. They have a lot of faith in you, and so do I. Which is why I'm here…if you need anything I want you to know that you can come to me, I'll help you any way I can." he told her. She felt a little better knowing she had his support.

"Go out and beat Dolph a second night in a row will help" she smiled softly, she'd always had a soft spot for Randy since the day they met. She only wished he felt the same way about her…._or did he? _


End file.
